Finding Judas
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: (Dance Moms/House M.D.) When young Mackenzie Ziegler collapses on the Dance floor during one of her dances, she faces an illness that illudes all doctors grasps. But to the knowledge of her mother, Melissa, Doctor House of Princeton Plainsboro is no ordinary doctor. Can House solve this abnormal puzzle, or is their just to many pieces to fix in such little time?
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Mackenzie Ziegler. I'm 8 years old and I love to dance. My sisters name is Maddie and my mom is Melissa. My mom and dad are divorced, and I miss him a lot. Sometimes though I feel like I would be betraying my mom if I ever told her that. _

_My sister Maddie is an amazing dancer. I wish I could be as good as she is. Everyone else wishes that too. I try but I wonder if I will ever be as good._

"Mackenzie, Time for dance!" My mom yelled from the stairs. A smile split across my face as I threw my pink diary to the side, grabbed my dance bag, and bolted down the stairs.

"Can we go to McDonalds on the way?" I asked hopefully. I'm no stranger to a cheeseburger and some chocolate milk before dance class.

"Sure why not." My mom said in her usual cheery voice. My smile grew larger as My mom, Maddie, and I all headed out the door. I bulked into to my seat in the back while both Maddie and my mom sat up front talking about how she will probably be on top of the pyramid and have a solo. I payed no more attention.

I stared out the window, daydreaming of myself in Maddie's place. I was proud of her, but sometimes I wish that I could be as amazing as her.

As quick as we began driving, we are at the dance studio. I jump out of the car and race inside eager for whatever today brought us. I'm never afraid of Abby being mad at us. I'm just used to it by now.

Pyramid went as I expected. Me on the bottom, Maddie on the top, Chloe a step behind, and the usual battle between Christi and Abby. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. The fact this was so normal made me smile. Anyone else would have probably thought it was insane.

"Mackenzie. You have a solo." A huge smile split across my face and I clapped my hands happily. I hope it's another acro solo.

"You will be doing an acro number to Ice Cream." I was elated. This day just couldn't get any better. Once our moms were dismissed and we started streatching, I spent the entire time imagining my new solo. The costume, everything. I couldn't wait to get started.

"Mackenzie, we will work on your solo first, Maddie yours will be second and Brooke after Maddie." Brooke and Maddie nodded their heads and walked out the door, I stayed behind awaiting my new choreography. Abby gave me her usual speech. No running of stage. I better not forget. Blah blah. I payed no real attention since I had the speech memorized by heart. I just nodded my head still walking on sunshine.

By the time rehearsal was over I was more tired than I had been for a long time, but I knew it would all be worth it in the long run. Abby came into the lobby where I was sitting waiting for my mom and Maddie to come out and gave me a huge hug. I was shocked but I retured the gesture none the less. I must have really done good today.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Abby said. I remember when I learned The Party Starts Now and she cried. I never thought I would be good enough to do that to Abby again. Looks like I was wrong. Another smile splits across my face as I realize now that I am a great dancer. I am not Maddie, I am Mackenzie. And Mackenzie is great at acro and cute while Maddie is lyrical and emotional. We are different. And I finally realize I shouldn't strive for something not even in my line of focus, but what I truly love and believe In myself with.

The car ride home is the same as the way here. But this time, I pictured myself preforming in the circus or preforming my new dance. Sometime during the drive I doze off and wake up the next morning to my mom saying it was time for school. 3 more days I tell myself.

The next 3 days go by quite un eventfully. Homework, school, and dance. Usually I would be extatic about dance, but since my solo is already perfected pretty much, Abby has been working more with Maddie and Brooke and that leaves me dancing alone in the lobby or dressing rooms. But after what seems like an eternity, Saturday is finally here and that means the competition.

The bleeping of my princess alarm clock sitting on the side of my bed pulls me out of my dreams and into reality. But, once I realize that it is infact the day of the competition I jump out of bed immediatly wishing I hadn't. The normal pinks and purples in my room swirl together into dizzying circles, the noises of my sister yelling to my mom or of the rain pattering outside my window were now muffled as if I was underwater. My head aches as everything turned into one big mess and I feel like screaming. I open my mouth, but sound refuses to come out.

I sit back on my bed, the blurry images of what would be my room, and the sounds around me finally coming into focus. Once it is all over, I give a huge sigh of relief and remind myself to never get up that fast again before walking out into the living room to get ready for the competition.

Maddie and I packed our bags together, music blaring and a little dance competition breaking out between us. I'm never happier than on the mornings of competition days where Maddie and I just go crazy and have the time of our lives before it's time to buckle down and be serious.

On the bus ride to the competition, I sat it the very back and looked out the window staring at the rain drops as they smack against the window and begin their decent. I usually would be up or at least talking with someone else, but a dull but painful ache in my head keeps me from doing so.

I feel the chair bend down and look over to see Maddie staring at me with worried eyes. I give her one of my winning smiles and that seems to make her relax a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. I nod my head yes. I can't really tell if I was lying or not.

"Of course I am! I just love watching the rain." I say. That on the other hand was a lie. I am sitting back here not for the rain, but because of my head. I don't know why I'm so afraid to admit that. Because I may not be able to dance. Question, answered.

"Oh well, okay. I can stay back here with you if you want?" Maddie said. I shook my head no. Another lie. I did want her to stay but I also wanted her to go have fun not watch me stare out a window.

"No go have fun with the others. I'll come up later." I said with another winning smile. Maddie nodded, hugged me quickly and left. I gave a sigh and went back to watching the rain.

I go over my dance one more time behind the wings before I hear the announcer call out my name and dance title. I skip out onto the stage happily, yet slightly nervous at the same time. The music starts and I put all I've got into every move I do.

I get half way through before the the neon lights suddenly become twice as bright as they started, the spot light blinding me, and again, everything around me turns into one big swirl of colors and blinding light. I want to throw up.

I throw myself into my backhandsprings, one was fine, but after the second one I find myself lying on the floor. Even my own breathing is echoing in my ears. I stand up again, swaying on my feet but still holding myself up. I stand still. I forgot my dance. I look around. Still unable to really see anything but spots of light and a giant brown blur. Eventually I gave up and crumbled on the stage and everything turned to black.

-Melissa-

I lept out of my seat running towards the stage. A few stage managers and Abby were already at her side but this was my baby girl, who not a second before was completely fine and is now uncouncious.

I push away on of the managers who was searching for a pulse on my daughter and grabbed her hand. "Mackenzie? Mackenzie please wake up." I cried. Maddie joined me not a second later and said the same.

"We called an ambulance." Abby said picking up Mackenzie and carrying her off the stage. My whole world stopped as I truly grasped the reality of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**So from now on, I will be writing this fanfiction with my friend Bella. (Sid) I feel so weird because all her parts are longer than mine... XD Anyway, her parts ar in italics and mine are normal.**

"3 different hospitals. We have been to 3 different hospitals and not one of them have been able to figure out what's wrong with her." Melissa stated hysterically as both Christi and Kelly tried desperately to calm her. Maddie, who sat in the only bench in the brightly lit hallway, cried softly as her 3 friends comforted her. Chloe held her close whispering to her that her sister would be fine. Brooke rubbed her back soothingly and Paige also hugged her from the opposite side Chloe was.

"What am I supposed to do? My little girl is sitting in a hospital bed unconscious and no one can figure out why." Melissa cried. Christi and Kelly were at a loss of what to say. If this happened to either of their children, they knew they would be just as hysterical or more so. Despite this, they continued to try and calm her.

Minutes to turned to hours, and hours turned to days and there still was no diagnosis for whatever was ailing that young dancer. There had been many however that were proven to be wrong much to Melissa's disliking.

Eventually, the constant mistakes and misjudgments were beginning to anger Melissa. One painful test after another, medicine's being pumped into her daughter that did everything from worsen whatever she had to improve her only slightly. There was only so much someone could take.

So finally she asked, "Who is the best damn diagnostician in this country. I'll go anywhere and I'll pay anything."

_The doctor sighed and pulled Melissa aside. " Mrs. Gisoni there is one doctor however I must." Melissa interrupted before the doctor could finish. " Who is he? Will he be able to help my baby? Please tell me!" She practically screamed placing her hands on the doctors shoulders and shaking him. By this time the girls, Kelly, and Christi had joined Melissa and were eagerly awaiting the doctors response. The doctor pulled Melissa's hands away gently and lead the mothers away from the children._

_" As I was saying I know of a doctor who has performed great miracles and maybe able to help cure your daughter... However u should inform you that this doctor is known for being insensitive, rude, and quite difficult at times" the doctor continued. Melissa stayed quiet for a moment taking in what the doctor had just said. _

_" Is this doctor really worth it?" She thought to herself, then looked into her daughters room. There she laid still unconscious, hooked up to machines. Melissa felt herself on the verge of tears, but she managed to compose herself once again. " Who is this doctor? And where can I find him?" She finally spoke up._

_The doctor nodded and pulled a card out from his doctors coat. " His name is doctor Gregory House, he works as the head of diagnostic medicine. He leads a team of diagnosticians at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey" he said carefully explaining everything to Melissa. " If there's anyone who can help you find out what's wrong with your daughter it's this man" he continued._

_Melissa nodded her head and started to arrange plans with the doctor to have mackenzie transported to the other hospital. She was almost finished when she heard someone come up behind her. _

_" where coming with you" Kelly said as she and Christi came up behind Melissa._

_"Guys don't be crazy it's fine you don't have to" Melissa began to argue. _

_" Don't even start Melissa, were coming we love that child like she is our own. Plus Maddie needs her friends there to help her stay strong" Christi began._

_" Pulse from what I've heard this doctor can be a real ass hole, and your gonna need back up!" Kelly said with a wink and a half smile. _

_Melissa realized that they were Right. Not Only would Maddie need her friends to help her stay hopeful, but so would she. Melissa nodded and smiled at the two woman standing beside her. The three then began to to make the arrangements._

_Maddie's Pov: _

_I sat on a chair beside Mackenzie's hospital bed. The lights were turned off because mackenzie was still asleep. I looked around at my friends spread out around me. Chloe and Paige had fallen asleep on the sofa in the corner of the room, while Brooke had dosed off on the arm chair opposite of them. I looked outside the room, the moms where talking about the new hospital we would be traveling to soon. I wasn't alone, but as I saw my sister laying on that hospital bed I felt as though I was. I started to doze off when I heard something. _

_" Maddie?" Mackenzie whispered quietly from her bed. _

_I moved my chair closer to her bed careful not to wake the others. _

_" yea kenz I'm here" I whispered back. _

_" do they still not know what's wrong with me?" Mackenzie whispered. _

_I gently moved some hair that had fallen onto her face and shook my head. " not yet" I whispered. _

_In the darkness I could see her face fall. I gently stroked her arm._

_" don't worry kenz, where going to a new hospital that has a doctor that's gonna find out why wrong with you. And everything's gonna go back to normal" I told her gently._

_Mackenzie smiled a little. " you promise?" She whispered holding out her pinky._

_" I promise" I said wrapping my pinky around hers. _

_I laid down beside her and hugged her. _

_We stayed quiet for a moment, then mackenzie spoke up. _

_" Maddie I need you to promise me something else" She whispered._

_" what is it kenz?" I whispered back._

_" promise me you won't leave my side and you'll always be right next to me" she said in between a yawn. _

_" I promise I won't leave your side for not even for a seconded" I replied._

_I saw a weak smile cross her face and watched her as she quickly fell fast asleep again. _

_Outsiders Pov:_

_Maddie stared up at the celling unable to find sleep like everyone else. All she could think about was the blind promise she had just made to her sister. Sure she meant it when she said she wouldn't leave her side, but she also promised this new doctor would find out what's wrong with her and that everything would go back to normal. The thing is that troubled Maddie is that she didn't know what would happen at this knew hospital, or if things would ever go back to normal. Maddie looked over at her sleeping sister and sighed to herself. _

_" what did I do?" She whispered silently so only she could hear herself._

The trip to New Jersey so far was long and just the slightest bit depressing. The girls, including Maddie, had all dozed off sometime within the first few minutes of the ride, their heads resting comfortably on their mother's laps. Melissa sat quietly holding her youngest's hand, tears streaming silently down her face. To the right of the distraught mother, rubbing comforting circles on her back, was Christi. Her face adorned her own set of reddening tear stains as she put a comforting hand on Mackenzie 's right leg. And then, on the opposite side of the tight fitting ambulance, was Kelly. Her eyes never wavered from her sleeping

daughter's faces.

"Do you really think this, Dr. House, is all he's cracked up to be?" Melissa questioned, breaking through the once over whelming silence that had enveloped the group. Kelly looked up, her eyes shifting from her daughters for the first time since their trip began.

"I doubt a professional doctor would like about something like that." Christi replied. "I don't know any more about this man then you do, but I believe and I hope with all my heart that everything will work out in the end." Kelly nodded her head in agreement. Knowing that she couldn't have said it better herself. Melissa gave the two a watery smile before turning her attention back to Mackenzie. The brunette gave a strangled cry and layed her head down on her child's bedside.

"You hang in there for us, Kenz. Okay?" She cried. "Please..."

- Two hours later -

After two more long hours, their trip was finally coming to a close. The girls had woken up well rested after a well deserved rest giving the once gloomy atmosphere a lift. All in all considering the current predicament they were in, eveeything bad gone smoothly and you could even say the ride went pretty well.

"What's that, what's going on!?" Melissa questioned frantically as Mackenzie's heart monitor began blaring.

_The paramedics in the ambulance quickly worked hard to stabilize Mackenzie, at least long enough till they reached the hospital. The girls all stared in terror at what was happening to their littlest friend. Kelly held on to Paige and Brooke as they hid their faces. Chloe buried he face into Chloe's arms, while tears escaped Christi's eyes. Melissa was shaking tears streaming down her face, her eyes never leaving Mackenzie. Maddie sat alone a look of terror spread across her face, her mother didn't reach out to consul, her she couldn't leave mackenzie out of her sight. Suddenly after great efforts the paramedics were able to get little Mackenzie's heart monitor back to normal, but they kept a close eye on the child._

_Once they had finally arrived at Princeton- plainsboro hospital, the paramedics quickly transported mackenzie into the building. Everyone was still shaken from the events within the ambulance, but were slowly recovering. They all quickly rushed inside after the paramedics, all except for Maddie. She slowly followed the others inside, she walked with her head down. It wasn't until she ran into Brooke that she looked up and noticed a woman standing in front of them._

_" Hello I'm Lisa Cuddy, we spoke over the phone" the woman spoke the the mothers. " I'm going to need you to some paper work, if that's alright with you" the woman continued. Melissa nodded and walked off with the woman to fill out the necessary paperwork. _

_Christi and Kelly went over to the girls, there eyes still red from crying. "Come on girls lets go find mackenzie" Christi said trying to sound happy. Kelly grabbed Brooke and Paige's hands, while Christi grabbed into Chloe's. As they started walking Maddie lingered behind them, Christi turned around and held out her free hand to Maddie. The group then walked around the hospital until they found Mackenzie's room. They all entered the room, Mackenzie was awake sitting up in her bed. _

_Maddie let go of Christi's hand, and went straight to Mackenzie's bed. "Hey kenz, how you feeling? How come your in the dark" she asked._

_" I'm okay, I had a headache so they turned the lights off it helped it a little" Mackenzie responded. The others came over and started to crowed and question mackenzie all over. Maddie began to slip away and walk over to the chair in the corner of the room, but mackenzie stopped her. "Where are you going?" Mackenzie questioned. " I was just going to sit down on the chair Kenz" Maddie replied. _

_Mackenzie nodded her head, but bit her lip watching her sister take a seat on the chair near the corner. Maddie looked at the wall , unroll she felt someone coming. She looked up just in time to see her mother enter the room with a man. Maddie studied the man he walked with a cane and walked with a limp. His hair was gray and so was he beard and mustache. He had piercing blue eyes, just the same as her. " who is he?" Maddie thought to herself. _

_Almost as if the man had read the young ten year olds mind, he introduced himself. " I am doctor Gregory house as some of you may already know" he began. He studied the blank stares everyone gave me him. " from what I see it looks like none of you have the slightest clue on who I am, we'll for starters calling me house will do just fine" he began with a snarky attitude. "This should be infesting" Maddie thought to herself._

_Two more member of house's team had come into the room. One was Dr. Robert Chase and the other Dr. Eric Foreman. They stood back and waited until house have them commands to begin. " Now lets see about this child, can someone please turn on the lights" House began to order. Maddie stood up and flipped the light switch on._

The second the lights turned on the discomfort Mackenzie had been feeling increased slightly. She winced as the bright lights burned her eyes which were displeased by the sudden appearance. House's face twisted with confusing at the girls discomfort. He understood that your eyes took a while to adjust, but the girl had also begun sheilding every piece of skin that had been exposed with her blanket. Not taking any chances, the older doctor walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, wincing as he felt the heat radiating off her.

"Has she been sick recently?" Doctor Foreman spoke up. The whole group's attention turned towards the doctor.

"No. She's been completely fine." Melissa answered.

"Hey kid, when was the last time you had a headache, stomach ache, stuffed up nose...?" House asked in mocked concern. Mackenzie's face contorted with guilt before she answered,

"The morning of the competition I got dizzy like I did on stage. And my head hurts a lot when I go outside or when I'm on stage." The girl replied. Melissa looked shocked by this, confused as to why her daughter wouldn't tell her when she feels sick.

"Kenz, why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" Melissa asked her. Mackenzie shook her shoulders to show she didn't know.

"Everybody lies." House mutters. Melissa gave an irritated groan.

"My daughters so not lie to me." House mocked her reply by making several "eh" noises. Obviously he was trying to imply that they kind of do and kind if don't. Melissa, deciding this was not the time or place to start a fight, took a deep breath and kept her mouth shut. House turned his attention back to Mackenzie.

"Tell me when it starts to hurt." Mackenzie nodded as House began applying pressure to different areas of her stomach. Melissa scooted closer to observe better right when Mackenzie screamed and smacked the doctors hands away. The girl began to cry as she held the bottom right part of her stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the pain.

Melissa ran over to her daughter, quickly being shooed away by Chase as he tried to calm Mackenzie. The girl calmed enough for the blonde haired doctor to lift the shirt of her hospital ware open to reveal what looked to be dark red burns all over the right side of the girls abdomen.

_" Has she recently burned herself in this area?" Chase asked Melissa. Melissa shocked by the strange red marks on her daughters abdomen, could only shake her head at the question. House walked limped closer to Mackenzie's bed and looked into the young child's eyes. " how did you get those red marks your right side?" He questioned. Mackenzie looked at the doctors face in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. "Idk they weren't there before" she responded quietly. _

_" the test conducted on the child earlier only showed signs of pancreatitis, however that doesn't explain the red marks along her side" chase explained_

_" do you think it's the medicine? Perhaps she's experiencing an allergic reaction with the medicine" doctor foreman suggested. House pondered that thought for a minute before finally speaking. " perhaps that might be the case, but we can't just follow your blind assumptions now can we" he spoke in a snarky tone once again. A look of annoyance crossed Doctor Forman's face, however he nodded his head in agreement. _

_"Run a series of test on the child, lets see what we can uncover" house said turning his back to everyone and began to limp away. " House aren't you gonna stay and help us determine the problem" chase called out to him. "That's what your payed to do" house responded without turning around. With that he was gone._

_The mothers stood there in shock a the doctor walked away. "Don't worry he will come around this is how he always is" Doctor foreman insisted. " now why don't you all go and try to relax, while we conduct the tests on Mackenzie. Everyone nodded and began to walk out the room, a little unsure of what to do. Suddenly Mackenzie's cries became louder and everyone stopped. Melissa ran over to her crying child. " what's wrong Kenzie? What's wrong with her?" She demanded. The doctors shrugged there shoulders the child's heart monitor was normal and there was no signs of pain coming from the small child. _

_"Maddie!" Mackenzie nearly yelled. "I want my sister! Where is she?" Se continued to whale. Maddie rushed to her sisters side and took her hand. "I'm right here kenz, don't worry" Maddie comforted her. Her sister word soothed the young child's cries and the two doctors watched in awe. " if you don't mind we'd like you to come with us to examine your sister" Chase spoke to Maddie directly. Maddie nodded her head and looked down at her sister. _

_" alright then lets go" doctor Forman spoke pushing mackenzie out the room in a wheel chair._

O,o

Mackenzie winced as another needle pricked her skin, squeezing her sisters hand softly. Maddie ran her hand through her young sister's hair comfortingly as she watched the blonde doctor continuously poke needles into her skin. Maddie felt awful for her sister, and wished wholeheartedly that she could take her place.

"Alright, we're all done." The man said, slightly hard to understand due to his thick Australian accent. Maddie smiled at the man as he took the tools away from the bed and walked out of the room leaving only Maddie, Mackenzie, and another doctor with long brown hair. Based on what the two had heard, the doctor's name was Allison Cameron.

"You okay?" Maddie asked her sister. Mackenzie nodded, but did not voice a reply. The older girl sighed and continued to rub her hand through her hair. Cameron walked over to the girls and asked,

"Would you like some water?" Mackenzie nodded her head and the doctor walked over to the faucet, got the water, and gave it to her. Mackenzie sipped the water cautiously, not wanting to spill the cup due to her now shaky arms.

The girls looked over to the glass doors once they heard the sound of them opening. Mackenzie smiled when her mother walked through the door.

"Hey baby." Melissa said taking the young girl's hand in her own.

"Hi." She replied tiredly.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tired." She replied. "My back burns."

Melissa looked over at Cameron who was already walking over to check on the young girl. The doctor lifted her shirt and gasped when she saw that Mackenzie's entire back was covered in welts.

**And that is all for chapter 2! The next chapter will focus mainly around the doctors. :)**


End file.
